


Letters from Boston 1

by anafabula



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Gen, Implied Relationships, a bit of suggestive content at the end, and that’s okay., in 1920 this time!, in the format of a letter, maybe a few werewolves, never sure if I should tag the TTRPG as a fandom when the campaigns are all homebrew really, or at least erotic woodcuts of werewolves, this will make sense to like eight people, vague occult stuff going on, well., with gays and werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anafabula/pseuds/anafabula
Summary: A letter mainly concerning events on and following 31 October, 1920, in Laguna Bay, California.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Letters from Boston 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grossferatu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossferatu/gifts), [Berguba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berguba/gifts).



> BTB prompt “`Werewolfism`”; obtuse joke in title is that there’s a Mountain Goats song with the title “Letters from Belgium”. Is it in any way relevant? Not really, no. Did it get stuck in my head because of the format anyway? Oh, yes.
> 
> I should consider myself lucky in the tagging woes department, that if anything my main complaint is how little there was for me to tag at all; if I’d been going into more detail I would’ve had to tag this as a crossover with [_The Seas Incarnadine_](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799521) (and the part where that’s the only thing it’s an AU relative to) as well and then someone would have to deal with finding this in the wider GOmens tags and— no one would enjoy the results, I’m sure.
> 
> I say, and then begin to will my players to give me a reason to have to do that.

My dearest Fawn,

Thank you for the more in-depth elaboration; obviously you have already succeeded at embroiling yourself in a situation too complex—and potentially, I expect, too confidential—for the telegram to be expedient; well done. To your most urgent question: I should regret to inform your new friend that this does not quite align with any straightforward mode of lycanthropy I am aware of. The propagation across ostensibly unrelated parties with (I understand) little to no personal inclination or unifying features isn’t right. I would expect disappointment on that basis, from what you’d said, on the part of your collaborator with the personal library, and you may wish to consider ways to present this that do not put into question your access to him as a local resource, assuming you opt not to keep this to yourself. What this leaves in question is, of course, what it is in your vicinity that is endeavoring to pretend to be werewolves instead. 

There is—I would not be surprised if this is something your research has surfaced for you by the time this letter arrives—a relatively straightforward form of werewolf which emerges from auto-hypnosis over time. (I would expect your friend to be easily susceptible if he discovers the option exists; do with this what you will.) It begins with a fixation on the idea of lycanthropy and potential wolfish features in oneself, which I assume sufficient investment may always surface with motivated reasoning if nothing else; once the subject finds a point of focus the fixation begins to manifest further and less deniable features of the person’s understanding of what a werewolf may be in their body and experience, as the personal and supernatural cathexis creates a kind of ongoing feedback loop. Obviously this is both deeply individual and dependent on there existing on some level a preexisting affinity for the prospect—nor do I have much idea of what exactly is required for a given person to have that potential—so obviously this isn’t what you’re reporting; rather I am explaining in order to contextualize

my actual suspicion that some person or persons is attempting to create one or more werewolves in Laguna Bay, by this method, presumably in hopes that they can iterate their way to a subject in the general population who will respond to an artificially-induced experience with the appropriate form of rumination. (Presumably by some form of hypnosis—I don’t think the specifics are necessarily significant save what allows them to be identified—unfortunately I do have to admit I’m at a loss regarding the assorted woodland creatures.) I say “person” but pending more information my expectation would be that you are looking at a kitsune.

Assuming this is liable to lead you to need other resources I believe I’ve overlooked one thing as regards your current location, for which I am genuinely sorry; I should have warned you previous—you will certainly benefit from access to the Athenaeum and I don’t doubt your ability to deal with obstacles in that department but it occurred to me that you would likely try using my name and I must caution you against this. While we share interests that are obviously similar in genre, I am afraid 

they are aware of me in a strictly negative sense. (Let’s just say there is little love lost there.) They disapprove of my methods to an extent that could well implicate you by simple dint of resemblance if you attempt to establish proof of personal expertise; I’m sure several of their more bleeding-heart types would have immediate arguments you are incapable of understanding how you are being exploited, if only to resolve their own discomfort. Overall hardly something you want to get into dealing with unintentionally or unprepared.

On a similar note, I’m sure it will please you to know that you are already missed, up to and including to the extent that multiple of the set closer to your age (I should prefer not to name anyone I’m on even nominally good terms with in writing still, of course, but I’m sure you can guess) have, I think independently, accused me of disposing unceremoniously of you, or worse. Presumably it makes them feel better about the desire to ask, which is itself the desire to have you—if they can frame it as opposition or proof of a kind of altruism—I have disabused them of these notions more broadly, of course. But also I have in fact promised to pass good wishes on from people who are more aware of what they’re taking about, as well; we all regret your absence. Of course it was necessary to take

advantage of the time of year and the usual traditions have gone well enough, but it’s served as a practical reminder of the limits of working with ordinary souls; there is in fact no substitute for a willing and educated vessel, however enjoyable the more throw-away options may be.

Speaking of, I understand you have time-sensitive questions and the information on your daily life was useful enough, but I must reiterate that it’s important in itself you keep me appraised of your recovery. As useful as the good doctor seems to prove, I can hardly interrogate him myself and even if I could there’s only so much to be learned from a man ignorant by necessity of your actual uses. You need to tell me things, dear boy.

Last, to your question about the woodcuts: I don’t see any reason why that wouldn’t be possible on an otherwise or formerly human body, especially in the case of the kind of transformation I mentioned, where personal fixation on the idea would itself do the trick. Unfortunately sources are scanty for that intimate of details (enough so that you should send me the publisher’s information—on the off chance they are new to me I’ll be surprised) in contexts that aren’t primarily fancy; you’ve had a privileged perspective but sensibilities such as alienate me from the Athenaeum are very much mainstream. Consider this find luckier than you know; I expect you to get use out of it. **—Æ**

**Author's Note:**

> In-universe this arrives several days too late to be useful and let me just say: that is not in any way my fault and I claim no responsibility whatsoever.


End file.
